


Losing Trowa

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would Cathy be able to accept him as Trowa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Trowa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodquartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodquartz/gifts).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

The quiet of the hospital was sharper than any other kind of silence. It didn't matter that people were rushing around; patients, doctors and nurses, or that the small waiting room was full of people talking in whispers. The hospital had an aura of silence that couldn't be broken. Not really.

Cathy was glancing at a magazine. Apparently the small selection they had in the waiting room didn't have any articles that could hold her attention for very long. Trowa knew what type of magazines Cathy read and those probably weren't suitable for a public waiting area.

Leaning on the wall beside Cathy's chair, Trowa observed the people around him. There was an old gentleman, sitting alone and looking out the small window. Beside him, a middle age woman read a paperback book while her child, Trowa assumed, played with an electronic video game. Three other men, apparently unrelated, sat in the next chairs; they were talking quietly. A teenage girl was talking on her cellphone.

A month ago Trowa wouldn't be here. He saw no point of getting a test that would probably make the relationship he had built with his adopted sister awkward. He had learned to care for Cathy and she had shown him nothing but love, but Trowa couldn't help wondering if that would change when she found out that he wasn't really her long lost brother.

Since the war he had learn to go of many things. He had let go of the mercenaries, of Nanashi, of Heavyarms, and he had become Trowa Barton. It wasn't only a name he had stolen; he had become Trowa for Heero, Wufei, Duo and Quatre… and for himself. He wasn't sure if he could let go of that to become Triton Bloom, to become Cathy's brother.

Would Cathy be able to accept him as Trowa?

She had always seen him as his brother. She called him Trowa but he wondered if she didn't think Triton every time she called his name.

He had agreed to take the test after the Marimeia revolution. The war was over but this last uprising had taught him that there was still a chance that he would die in battle, no matter how much he tried to step away from it. And if he did, he didn't want to leave Cathy wondering for the rest of her life.

Until yesterday he had thought he was only worried about the possibility of him not being Triton Bloom, but while he lay awake at night he asked himself, what if he was Cathy's brother?

It had taken him years, but Trowa had finally found an identity. He was someone's friend and had a place with people who cared for him. But what if it turned out he was that circus boy who had gotten lost years ago? He would have Cathy but would he still have himself?

"Stop thinking, Trowa."

He glanced down and noticed Cathy glaring at him.

"I told you, we can walk away right now if it'll make you feel better." She closed the magazine on her lap.

"I want to know," he said, even though he wasn't sure the words were true.

Cathy placed the magazine on the table and stood up. She wasn't glaring anymore but she looked concerned. "Whatever it says, it doesn't matter, Trowa. Nothing would change. You are still my brother."

"We don't know that," Trowa said before he could stop himself.

She grabbed his hand and yanked it hard. "Listen to me, Trowa Barton. You are my brother no matter what these results say. If this is going to be a problem we are going home right now, the results be damned!"

"What would you call me?" he asked, quietly.

"What?" Cathy loosened her grip but didn't let go of his arm.

"If I am Triton, what would you call me?"

"Oh, Trowa." She held his hand in both of hers. "This test isn't to know who you are or what your name is. You already know that and this test won't change it. I'll call you Trowa because that's who you are; my brother."

Her eyes were sincere. He repeated her words in his head, weighed their meaning carefully and she waited patiently for him to do so. He had been afraid the results would change things but they wouldn't. Cathy would still consider him her brother; the others would still consider him their friend and he would still be Trowa.

"I want to know," he said again, but this time he meant it.


End file.
